Change
by Roselna
Summary: Songfic. The Jellicles are separated by classes. Mistoffelees has been set to be mates with Jemima, but he is in love with Electra, whom is of the lower class. Can they fight the force of the Leaders of the Jellicles?


Electra laid atop an old, overturned, metal wheelbarrow, stretched out and soaking up the rays of the late afternoon sun. As she dozed, a black and white tom crept up behind her. She didn't hear him, which caused the small tom to grin. He crouched down, wiggled his rear in the air a bit, then leapt, flying into the air and landing right on top of Electra.

The queen's green eyes snapped open as she screamed. Electra looked up, squinting, her eyes trying adjust to the sudden brightness. A few moments later, the tom's smiling face became clear.

"Misto!" she exclaimed, shoving him off of her and almost causing him to fall off the wheelbarrow.

"Hello," he chirped, pressing a kiss to her forehead after he recovered from his near tumble.

Upon this action, Electra glanced around, looking to make sure that there wasn't anyone in the area.

"Oh, don't worry," Mistoffelees said, flopping down next to her. "I'm untraceable when I teleport."

Electra frowned, but relaxed, leaning into Mistoffelees's strong torso. "It's been a while since I've seen you," she said. "What have you been up to?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Running around, doing all the useless stuff for my dad. Even though I'm never going to be Jellicle Leader, he's insisting on training me. Ergo, I have to be trained to be a protector first." The tom made a face, like this was the worst thing in the world.

Electra smiled. "I assume Munkustrap hasn't been easy on you despite your powers."

"Of course not," Mistoffelees snorted, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But enough about my pity party. What about you? How have you been?"

"Not much better," Electra said, shifting in his hold a little bit. "Keeping my head down. Hanging around with Etcy."  
>"Etcetera still manages to get down here? Lucky."<p>

Electra smiled again, shaking her head. "Well, it's Etcy. That kittenhood hyperness turned into stubbornness."

Mistoffelees imagined this. "So, she's about as stubborn as Pouncival?"

The queen laughed. "Nearly. Of course, the two of them together, well, they're just impossible."

Mistoffelees smiled. "So they finally got their acts together? And got together?"

"Mm-hmm. But you can't tell Jelly. She'd murder Etcetera if she knew she was seeing a lowly." Electra turned and looked Mistoffelees in his blue eyes. "Like your father would." The tom's expression became pained. "Look, you know I love you. But, Misto, how much longer can we keep this up? You're one of the alphas of the tribe. I don't even have parents here. Sooner of later, someone is going to find out." She reached up and put a paw on his cheek. "I don't want to loose you," she added quietly.

Mistoffelees leaned into her soft touch. "I know," he whispered. He lifted his head, and Electra was shocked to see his blue eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm trying. It's not easy. I've been dropping Dad subtle little things, mentioning how we all need to be equal. But it's not easy. He's so stubborn." He pressed a soft kiss to Electra's lips. When he pulled back, his eyes had a fierce light in them. "But Bast help me, I will _not _loose you. Especially over something as stupid as 'classes'."

Electra smiled, then leaned up to kiss him again.

* * *

><p><em>And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you<em>

_Somebody else gets what you want and you can't win_

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees wiped his brow, glad to finally be done with protector training for the day. He rolled his shoulders, trying to stretch out his aching muscles. Munkustrap, his trainer, hadn't even broken a sweat.<p>

"Good work today, Misto," the silver tabby said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "But you should be working up to where you don't get so tired at the end. You dance like a madman. How is this so different?"

"I don't run ten laps around the entire 'yard when I dance," the dark tom retorted, trying to gain control of his breathing.

Munkustrap laughed. "Well, I'll tell you what. You're faster than I am, and by a good bit, too. I don't think I've ever seen a cat run like that." The second-in-command thought for a minute. "Well, maybe with the exception of Mungo and Teazer when the maid at Victoria Grove catches them in the middle of a heist." The older tom shook his head. "Again, good work, Misto. Your dad'll be proud of you."

Mistoffelees nodded, stretching again.

Munkustrap started to walk off, but then seemed to remember something, and turned around. "I almost forgot. Jemima wanted to talk to you. You two haven't seen each other in a while. Why don't you take her out tonight?"

The younger tom forced a smile. "Sure," he said, praying to the Everlasting Cat that the protector couldn't tell he really didn't want to.

Thankfully, Munkustrap smiled. "Good. I've been needing to catch up with Demeter, anyway." Then he walked away, leaving Mistoffelees by himself.

The small tom sighed, then stretched once more before dropping to four paws to go and find his to-be-mate, as chosen by his father. Which, turned out not be a hard task at all. He had barely walked ten paces before he almost ran into the petite queen.

"Oh. Hi, Jemima," he said, backing up so that he could see her eyes.

Jemima smiled. "Hello, Mistoffelees. My dad told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh. Ah, he actually said you wanted to talk to me. And that I should take you out tonight."

The small queen blushed. "Oh, good grief." Dropping her polite and civil manner of an upper class Jellicle, Jemima flopped onto the ground. "There they go again, trying to set us up."

Mistoffelees sat down next to her, thankful that he didn't have to stand, because his legs were extremely sore. "Well, considering we've already been set up, I think we can call this 'pushing'," he said, smiling at her. He liked Jemima, no doubt. Just not the way his father wanted him to.

Jemima gave him a quirky little smile, lifting only one corner of her lips. "Well, since we're already together, how does a walk sound?"

"As long as we walk slow. Your dad had me running laps around the junkyard today, and my legs are killing me."

Jemima laughed, and they set off, chatting about small things. After a while, Mistoffelees had an idea.

"Hey, Jem."

"Hey yourself."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, but continued. "Have you ever been to the south part of the junkyard?"

Jemima's smile slipped off her face. "My dad doesn't let me. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh, come on, Jemima," Mistoffelees said. "It's not bad."

The small queen halted in her tracks. "You're not supposed to go there, either, Misto," she said, fixing her hazel eyes on him.

"Look, no one ever knows, and there isn't anything bad or-"

"Misto!" Jemima exclaimed. She glanced around, then dragged him into a small opening, away from prying ears. "Why do you go there?" she hissed. "You...you aren't seeing anyone, are you?" Her eyes looked more fearful than angry.

Mistoffelees shifted guiltily. "Maybe. But I'm not the only one," he said, defending himself.

Jemima's already large eyes widened. "What? Etcy...she's not..."

"Oh, yes she is. But you can't tell Jellylorum. You know it will only lead to Etcy hating her even more," Mistoffelees said.

Jemima bit her bottom lip, obviously debating whether she should go or not. After a few moments, she sighed. "Fine," she said. "But only for a little bit, and no one can see us. I don't want any trouble. For _anyone._" She looked Mistoffelees right in the eyes, and he shifted, a little uncomfortable. He was, after all, supposed to be her mate in the future. Pushing away those thoughts, Mistoffelees grinned and took her paw to teleport them to his and Electra's meeting place.

* * *

><p><em>So we've been outnumbered<em>

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now_

_Find things they never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away, say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes_

_Says we can beat this_

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah_

* * *

><p>Electra and Tumblebrutus sat talking in the entrance of Jennyanydots's den, waiting for the single silver light to float up from the north that told them to go to the old wheelbarrow.<p>

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" Tumblebrutus asked, fiddling with an old cork he had found.

Electra bit her lower lip. "Not sure. They're later than usual, though." She cast a sideways glance and the patched tom. He was gazing out into the nighttime sky, brown eyes searching for that small silver spark. He looked hopeful, like a kitten expecting praise. "You really love her," Electra said, as soft smile falling over her face.

Tumblebrutus glanced at her, the corner of his mouth quirking upward and eyes guilty. "Yeah. I really do." The acrobat looked back into the sky, then jumped up. "There it is! They're coming!"

Electra hopped up, and they shot off like two rockets, running silently towards their meeting place.

As always, Mistoffelees and Jemima were already there when they arrived, panting but smiling.

Jemima's face broke into a big smile as Tumblebrutus scooped her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

Mistoffelees walked to Electra, tenderly brushing a stray lock of fur from her forehead. "Hey you," he said, lips curved in a gentle smile.

Electra smiled at him, then kissed him softly. Pulling away and looking over to Jemima and Tumblebrutus, she asked, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Explaining what is going on," a new voice said.

The four young Jellicles whipped around and found Munkustrap, Demeter, Jellylorum, Bustopher Jones, and most importantly, Old Deuteronomy. The cats that made up most of the council of the Jellicles.

"Father!" Mistoffelees exclaimed.

"Daddy," Jemima whispered, voice trembling with fright.

Munkustrap's cold gaze fixed upon each young cat in turn. "You're broken the laws of our ways," he said.

Jemima whimpered, shrinking away from her father's glare, and clung to Tumblebrutus. Electra watched as he wrapped a protective arm around the small queen. Fierce anger burned in her heart, and she stepped forward.

"Broken a law? I didn't realize there was a law against falling in love," she said, her eyes hard and defiant and _angry._

* * *

><p><em>Tonight we stand, get off our knees<em>

_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_

_But we'll stand up champions tonight_

* * *

><p>"Young lady," Jellylorum hissed angrily. "Do you know who you are talking to?"<p>

Electra's lips curled into a snarl. "Of course I do. I'm talking to one of the worst mothers in the junkyard, who doesn't care about her own daughter enough to realize that she's found her own true love in his-" she jabbed a paw towards Tumblebrutus, "-brother."

Jellylorum's jaw dropped, her face turning red with a combination of anger and embarrassment. Then she set her jaw and looked to Old Deuteronomy. "Sir, this young queen seems to have forgotten that we took her in when she was a kitten. She's now old enough to fend for herself, and she was never a true Jellicle anyway. I say we just send her away-"

"No."

Jellylorum whipped around. "Who said that?" she hissed.

Mistoffelees stepped forward and in front of Electra. "I did," he declared, chin in the air and eyes burning.

"Young tom, do you know who you are talking to?" Jellylorum asked again.

The tuxedoed tom's eyes bored into Jellylorum's. "I do. And I'm going to continue to speak to you, because _you're not throwing her out,_" he said.

Munkustrap stepped forward. "Mistoffelees, do you know what you're saying? You're supposed to be mates with Jemima-"

"No, Daddy," the petite queen said, stepping from behind Tumblebrutus. Her eyes shone with tears, but she held her head high and spoke with a firmness that demanded attention. "I don't love Mistoffelees. He's a brother to me. I love Tumble." She glanced back at the patched tom, who gave her a small and encouraging smile. Jemima looked back to her father. "And- and I plan on being his mate," she declared.

Finally, Old Deuteronomy opened his mouth to speak. "Mistoffelees, Jemima," he said, looking at each of them in turn. "This is not how it is supposed to be. Come back with us, and we can pretend this whole ordeal ever happened."

"NO!" Electra shouted. "Listen to yourself! I thought the Jellicles were supposed to be forgiving, and loving!" She stepped up to the leader and raised an accusing finger at him, almost poking him in the nose. "You had thirteen wives. Do you even know what love is?" She looked around to all the adults. "Do any of you know what love is?" No one spoke, and Electra carried on. "_Love _is what Jenny and Skimbleshanks have! Every day, I see them smile at each other, and the way they smile, it warms you heart. _Love_ is what Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have. They are each other's best friends, and yes, they get in fights, but they can't stay mad at each other for long. _Love_," she looked to Jellylorum, "Is what Pouncival and Etcetera have. Seeing them together, it just warms your heart. All these couple that I mentioned, when you see them together, it makes you smile, because _love is there."_ She finished her rant, her chest falling up and down slightly heavier than usual.

For a few moments, there was silence. Then, Demeter stepped forward. "Electra," the queen said, looking Electra in the eyes. "I know what love is. I've found it," Demeter took a step to the side and wrapped her arm around one of Munkustrap's, gazing up at him. The silver tabby looked down at his mate, slightly confused. Demeter looked to the ground and took a breath. "And, if this isn't what my daughter feels around Mistoffelees," she raised her head to look at Jemima, "But she does feel it around Tumblebrutus, well, I can't deny it to her." Demeter turned her gaze to Tumblebrutus. "Take care of my baby," she told him.

Demeter's speech ended with uproar. Not just from the adolescent cats, whom yelled with victory, or the other elders, who screamed with outrage, but from a whole new crowd that had been attracted by the shouting. It seemed the entire tribe was suddenly surrounding them, and all to be siding with the young Jellicles that were fighting for their love.

"SILENCE!" Munkustrap bellowed. His loud voice rang around the clearing. Then he turned to his mate. "Demeter," he said, pulling his mate to face him. "Sweetheart, do you know what you're saying? You actually support-" he made a wild gesture towards his daughter and her lover. "-_this_?"

Demeter looked at him with hazel eyes, startlingly like her daughter's. "Yes," she said simply. "And I truly don't see why you don't. Isn't your daughter's happiness your priority?"

Munkustrap opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. He opened it again, then seemed to think better of it and shut his mouth once more. Demeter nodded, satisfied. Then she gave him a pat on the upper arm, stepping around his frame to get to Old Deuteronomy.

"You see, Old Deuteronomy, I give my blessing to my daughter. As does his father, since he has no point that can rationally argue mine." She looked over at her mate, who simply stared at the ground. He wasn't used to loosing arguments.

"But this isn't the way of the Jellicles!" Unsurprisingly, it was Jellylorum's voice that pierced the air. "There are reasons we have these classes! And I, for one," She walked up to her daughter, who was, at the time, grasping Pouncival's paw. "Do _not _see a reason to change!" She gripped Etcetera's wrist, ripped the young queen's paw from her tomfriend's. Etcetera gave a cry of pain as Jellylorum dragged her away from Pouncival.

"Mother! Mother, stop! You're hurting me!" Etcetera cried, struggling to pry herself from her mother's death grip. It took Electra and Pouncival both running up and forcing Jellylorum's grip open for Etcetera to escape. The crème colored tabby then started crying, turning and burying her face into Pouncival's shoulder.

Jellylorum's face contorted with outrage, and she opened her mouth to yell some more, but was stopped by Old Deuteronomy's strong, patient voice.

"That will be quite enough, Jellylorum." The Jellicle Leader's voice was stern, and it was obvious that he didn't like the scene that had just taken place. He nodded to Pouncival, who whisked Etcetera away to the outskirts of the crowd, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

Old Deuteronomy surveyed the crowd, all of whom were either glaring at the old queen with anger or staring at her with shock.

"I can't believe you," Jennyanydots said, staring at Jellylorum. "And to think we were once friends." The genuine shame and scorn in her old friend's voice made Jellylorum flinch, then shake it off just as quickly.

"There were reasons you feel into the low class of the Jellicles, Jenny," Jellylorum said, stalking back to the other Elder Jellicles. Even they didn't seem to want to be standing near her, shifting uncomfortably.

Old Deuteronomy regarded her. Then he spoke. "It seems I have not been paying the amount of attention to my tribe that I should have been. I was lead to think that creating this separation in the Jellicles would be good for the tribe. Now that I look upon it and its consequences, I see that the supporters of the idea were driven by jealousy and hatred rather than the thought of the tribe." He regarded Electra with his old eyes. "This young queen has reminded me of what the Jellicles are supposed to stand for. I am ashamed in myself and the Elders for letting this happen. Let it be known that from this night on, the Jellicles will not be separated into classes. We are equal, and everyone shall be treated equally." He motioned for Mistoffelees to step forward. "My son," he said, resting his paws on Mistoffelees's shoulders. "I am sorry, and I beg for your forgiveness. I lost sight of what my tribe stands for, and I am sorry for putting you through this ordeal. I hope that you and Electra will find it in your hearts to forgive me."

Mistoffelees nodded, barely able to contain his obvious excitement.

"Old Deuteronomy," Jellylorum said quickly, appearing by the old cat's side and gripping his arm. "Listen to yourself! We were all happy with the way things were, there is no need to change it-"

"If you feel that the classes should stand," Old Deuteronomy said calmly, interrupting her with no fear, "Then I suggest that you bring it up at our next meeting. But for now, I say that the classes are done away with." Jellylorum's mouth formed a straight line, her lips going thing. "I do, however, suggest that you watch the way you treat your daughter. I am completely disappointed with your behavior towards her tonight."

The old queen reared back like she had been slapped. Smartly, however, she choose not to say anything more, and hurried away.

"Um...Father," Mistoffelees said hesitantly. "I know that you've just done a great deal for us-" He grabbed Electra's paw. "-But...I ask for your blessing. I know that I am supposed to be mated to Jemima-"

Mistoffelees was cut off by Old Deuteronomy letting out a hearty laugh. "Oh, my boy. Do you really thing that I didn't know what was going on? I too, have the gift of magic. I may not express it, but it is there nonetheless."

Mistoffelees gaped at his father. "You...you knew? And yet, you did nothing about it?"

Old Deuteronomy smiled and shook his head. "No, my boy. From the moment I found out you and young Electra had taken up an interest in each other, I knew that this would be a great learning experience for my tribe." The two young cats continued to stare at the old cat. "Don't you see the great lessons learned? You, Electra, have finally learned how to speak up. In all the years you have been here, you have never once said a contradicting word. Jellylorum learned that she could not always get what she wanted. Munkustrap learned that you may have to listen to other people, because you cannot always be right. You, Mistoffelees, learned that what you are told to do is not always the best thing to do." Old Deuteronomy smiled at them, his eyes twinkling. "I give you two my blessing. A blessing that you may be mates happily, for all the years of your lives." And then he smiled again. "I truly do hope you'll forgive me for putting you through the whole ordeal. In fact, I believe I owe apologies to most all the tribe. Alas, that will have to wait for another day. My followers are celebrating their friendships that survived the separation, and mending ones that didn't. So I will save my apologies for another day, another time, when the anger and hatred I deserve can be sorted through and dealt with properly." For an old cat talking about how he should be hated, the Jellicle Leader gave them a positively exuberant smile. "I will see you two soon. I must now return to my home." With that, he bowed to the two bewildered youth, who returned it in a shell-shocked matter.

Once he was gone from sight, Electra turned to Mistoffelees. "Your father is incredibly wise," she said, her green eyes rather wide. Mistoffelees simply gazed at her, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "What?" Electra asked, her own lips curving upwards into a grin.

"You," Mistoffelees said simply, then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a full kiss on the lips, the happy sound of reuniting behind them.

* * *

><p><em>It was the night things changed<em>

_Can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up_

_Cause we never gave in_

_And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Hold. Freaking. Crud. This took so much freaking energy out of me. I must say, I happy with how it came out. I've been playing with this idea since I last updated whatever story I updated last. Not that one I published last week. But the one I updated. Like, months ago. But yeah. Do me a favor and review. I'd like to know that all my readers haven't died, or that there are still people that want to read my stories.


End file.
